


Tender Love

by taekaibible



Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kaitaem, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaibible/pseuds/taekaibible
Summary: It makes no sense but sometimes it's hard to keep the jealousy at bay.





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nobody knows that Taemin and Jongin are more than best friends and they are totally okay with that. But time to time they can't help themselves from feeling a bit jealous or insecure.

The smile stayed plastered on Jongin’s face as he walked around and waved to fans. The happiness he felt was genuine as he looked at all the people who’d chosen to support him, all the people who screamed his name as he passed by. He smiled and waved back.

And yet at the pit of his stomach, like a spear wedged there and poking through, he felt a little sick. It was a feeling he couldn’t shake off, no matter how much he wanted to ignore it. Neither the screaming fans nor the glaring bright stage lights could rouse him out of this chasm of slowly brewing jealously he’d fallen into.

He knew he had nothing to fear. Taemin was wholly his even if their two hearts were the only ones that bore this secret. And the older man beaming in his boyfriend’s arms meant nothing more than a precious friend and long-time group mate. But the urge to publicly stake his claim on Taemin was not logical, it was primal.

He saw Jonghyun lean in and whisper to Taemin, the latter’s face splitting into a glorious grin and peals of laughter that even Jongin could hear from where he was rang out. Jongin swallowed the illogical bitterness and turned away.

He passed along Sehun who squeezed him in a hug, fans roaring behind them at the interaction.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked with a smile, concern shining behind the upbeat visage.

“Yeah, fine.” Jongin smiled back, immediately shoving whatever ill feelings deep down. Of course, if anyone were to notice anything amiss it would be his best friend. He felt touched at Sehun’s concern but he knew that if one person had noticed, so could perceptive others and he _really_ had to pull it together.

“Let’s walk.” The younger linked their arms. So he stuck by Sehun’s warm side to stay on track. The maknae certainly kept him amused enough, making silly faces to fans then turning to Jongin who was equally amused and embarrassed on his behalf.

“Hi.” Arms wrapped around his waist from behind casually. Jongin stiffened, knowing without having to look who it was. His hand came to link through the ones wrapped around him without his accord. And without his accord, he relaxed and the tension fell away, the spear poking his guts slowly easing.

“What are you doing?” Jongin whispered a little panicked over his shoulder. Taemin only got more comfortable, resting his chin on the taller one’s shoulder.

“You haven’t greeted me even once on stage today.” Taemin said by way of explanation.

Jongin was aware that both his and Taemin’s fans as well as possibly other SMTOWN artist fans were watching them but his brain could not bring itself to command his body away. He leaned back into his boyfriend, glad to be in his arms, glad to have him all to himself.

“You seemed to be having enough fun by yourself.” Jongin shrugged indifferently, masking the fragment of jealousy that was rising again and making him feel queasy.

“And you were having fun without me too.” There. Jongin heard a slice of what he’d been working so hard to keep at bay in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Oh re-“

“Knock it off you two. People are starting to wonder.” Kibum knocked into them with a menacing grin, effectively separating them.

“Hyung.” Taemin whined but his group mate was already running off.

Jongin started to walk, prompting Taemin to walk alongside him. He slipped his hand into Taemin’s as congruously as he could, knowing this simple act could look suspicious. The latter who’d been smiling at fans looked over at him sharply with a grin.

“So you were jealous then?” Jongin teased with a light smirk.

“What? How did you come to that conclusion?” Taemin’s mouth dropped in a perfect circle. His face morphed wildly from disbelief to laughter like he couldn’t decide on which expression to wear and Jongin knew he had him.

“Because I know my boyfriend.” Jongin whispered in his ear.

“Hm. Fine.” Taemin sighed but he looked pleased. Jongin knew it was because he’d referred to him as his boyfriend. Goodness knew how long it took them both to come to terms with it. And once they had, it filled them both with warmth, all the way to their toes.

“But it’s okay.” Jongin leaned over and whispered again, “because I was jealous too.”

“I know.” Taemin beamed at him with a smirk of his own. “But you know I’m yours right? And you’re mine too.” His boyfriend gave his hand the tightest squeeze. It was all he could do for now. And the way Taemin looked up at him with all that warmth and adoration and love melting in his eyes, Jongin knew Taemin would laugh and talk with a million different people but this, he would only look like that at Jongin. Because that look was a reflection of Jongin’s heart living in Taemin’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone and my dear prompter enjoyed ♡


End file.
